pax_romanusfandomcom-20200213-history
Draci (city)
The city of Draci is one of the High Cities of Romanus, the namesake for the house of Draci. The city of Draci and the surrounding regions and territories are ruled by High Lord and Lady of the House of Draci; they are High Lord Dracius Raucus and High Lady Dracrotea. The city is located in near the center of the empire. Its territory stretches out westward from the city walls. The territory encompasses a significant amount of farmland. The House of Draci For nearly five hundred years, Draci was ruled by a Council of Elders. This group was composed of the people holding the most prominent positions in the city, although there was occasional debate over whether some civic figures were important enough to merit a seat on the council. The council was led by the First Elder, an office granted by vote of the others. This changed in the years following the refounding, the first elder at the time, a Dragonborn by the name of Forcius was given the title of High Lord and took the name of the city for his house name. He is now High Lord Dracium Forcius. As the seat of the House of Draci, the city and surrounding territories bear the colors of the House of their High Lord: Blood-red on Deep Brown. The Mage Council and Great Academy Draci is the Seat of the Mage Council and the home of the Great Academy. Legions The Legions of Draci bare the Heraldic design of Two Brown Crossed Bars.' History The walled city was resettled by humans after the Avon tribes were driven from it in the early days of the empire. Since its humble beginnings as a fortified trading outpost and bridgehead on the Dauvoin River, the city's population and importance increased so that it has become one of the most important trading cities in the region. Places of Interest Official The Great Armory is a walled compound overlooking the waterfront that served as a barracks. The Hall of the Elders was where the Council of Elders met and was located on the east side of the Drell Market. Mercantile The Drell Market is the geographical, economic, and social center of Draci. It is bordered by the Knightsbridge and the River Dauvoin to the south. Taverns Taverns in Draci included the Drowning Daemon, a tavern frequented by elves and halflings, and the Grey Stag , a bar that catered to hunters and adventurers. Organizations Dawnglow Tower is the Frostguard base in Draci. It is located along the northern wall. The Conclave is also known to have a presence in Draci. Other small, local groups include: * The Aftermath: A loose-knit cadre of rogues and warriors that had a reputation of being absolutely loyal to the person who hired them. * The Guild of the Shield: A small band of aging human adventurers that added pomp to parades, weddings, and funerals, do light bodyguard duty, or expand the ranks of a merchant's staff to help make an impression. * Tashard's Rose: A organization of merchants working strictly for the purpose of enriching themselves. Methods included price fixing, creating shortages of certain goods, sharing insider information, and spying. Category:City Category:Cities Category:House Category:Houses